


Oversensitive

by LFMH021



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A bit of humor at the very end, And fluffiness at the second to the last part, And seld indulgent, Barebacking, But yes that's it, Explicit Language, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Forgive Me, Hair Pulling, I dunno what else to tag, Like literally explicit smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Teasing, This is pretty shitty, victuuri smut, window fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFMH021/pseuds/LFMH021
Summary: Yuuri’s SP costume was zipped at the back.Yuuri’s FS costume had leotard under it.Yuuri’s nipples were too sensitive.Victor loves making Yuuri suffer. [With pleasure.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-dah! My first try of a smut for this fandom and for this couple that I love so much. People have asked for smut in my MHoC fanfiction, but I am writing other ficlets/fanfics way too much that’s why I have no time to start that fanfiction that will be filled with smut yet. Soon. I promise. Soon.
> 
> And yes, as you can see with the summary, it’s explicit. As explicit as I can. As explicit as my ability as a writer can. As explicit as someone who had never been in a relationship and will purely rely on the shounen-ais and yaois I’ve read and watched can. And as explicit as I want. Because why not? 
> 
> If you’re uncomfortable with this, do not read. I do not force anyone to pick this up and read it. This will not be filled with innuendos only. It will literally be smut, so proceed with caution. And if you’re bothered that ‘I’ wrote this kind of stuff, then please pretend it doesn’t exist and that I am just a fanfic writer who loves angst, fluff, innuendos and humor.
> 
> SP Costume’s zipper + FS leotard + Sensitive nipples + Victor being a tease = NOSEBLEED.
> 
> Enjoy whatever shit this will be!
> 
> I am quite shitty with smut, but I will try my best!

Yuuri entered their hotel room, and threw himself on the left hand bed. The Four Continents will commence the day after tomorrow, and he was exhausted with his training earlier that he was so tempted to sleep without taking a bath. But the moment he sniffed his shirt’s front, he couldn’t help cringing.

It stunk.

So he sat up and stretched his arms over his head. Victor had suddenly disappeared earlier when Yuuri was snatched away by Phichit to go grab ice cream from the ice cream strand outside the training rink. He asked for five scoops of different flavours, he requested his best friend to not say anything to Victor. Phichit agreed with a grin before asking for eight scoops.

Yes, that was one of the reasons why they were best friends.

After that, they went back to the hotel together, laughing over each other’s stories. Phichit squeezed him into a tight hug before they separated. He laughed in the Thai’s arms because their rooms were just right beside each other.

He was gathering a new pair of clothes when he noticed a note placed on top of a plastic on their nightstand. He picked the note up and it read: _Wear this after you take a bath. Just do it. <3 – Victor_

He opened the plastic and found his Short Program costume inside. The moment he took it out for inspection of anything new or unusual with his outfit, another note fell on the ground. His cheeks turned red when he read what it said: _Forgot to say: wear this without any undergarment. Wear one and I’ll rip it off. I will be back after half an hour. <3 – Victor_

He bit his bottom lip and looked at the attached bathroom’s door. He suddenly felt like he shouldn’t take a bath after all. His gaze trailed back at the garment in his hands. He took a deep breath, carried it, grabbed his towels, and then halted halfway towards the door.

Yuuri gulped, and then wetted his lips before going back towards the drawer below their nightstand.

 

He walked out of the bathroom with his Eros Costume on, glasses off and hair dishevelled and sticking all over the place. His eyes widened when he found Victor on top of his bed, fully-clothed and scrolling through his phone innocently.

Victor raised his gaze the moment the bathroom’s door slammed shut. “Ah, you’re done~” He greeted, closed his phone before setting it on the nightstand, and stood up. He slipped on his slippers relatively slow and approached Yuuri as quietly as possible.

Yuuri gulped when his fiancé stopped right in front of him with only few inches between them.

“Hello,” Victor breathed as his eyes trailed Yuuri from head to toe. Yuuri didn’t miss the fact that Victor’s eyes took a little longer while looking at his chest.

“H-H-Hello,” He greeted back, clutching his hands on the wall behind him. His heart was thundering miles per minute. He moaned when Victor leaned down to capture his lips, and then roughly bit his bottom lip. “Hnnggg.”

Victor chuckled, and deepened the kiss by starting a war between their tongues. Yuuri’s knees buckled when his fiancé inserted his tongue in Yuuri’s mouth and explored it, enticing the Japanese to create even more lewd noises.

The silver-head caught him immediately the moment Yuuri’s knees gave out as they pulled apart from each other. He shrieked when the Russian threw him over his shoulders before squeezing Yuuri’s ass as they approached the bed. He groaned when his fiancé teased his entrance by poking a finger on the crack of his butt.

The brunet yelped when Victor threw him on their bed before trapping him between the Russian’s arms. “Are you ready?”

“F-F-F-For what?”

“I’m starving,” Victor whispered, and trailed his finger on Yuuri’s lips.

He gulped, willing himself to calm his heart down. “T-There’s a convenience store at the lobby.”

Victor sighed, and patiently mumbled, “I’m starving for _Katsudon._ ”

“W-W-Well then, I can coo—“

“By that, I meant you,” The silver-head interrupted with a smirk. “You keep calling yourself a pork cutlet bowl, and I am craving some pork cutlet bowl right now. In short, I will ravish you.”

He jumped when Victor leaned over to lick his earlobe. “B-But I have a competition few days from now!”

Victor hummed, and bit his earlobe, which made him squirm and emit a weird noise. “I know you. You’re overflowing with stamina, so I believe you’ll be fine. Besides, we rarely get to do this anymore. We’re always so busy, I don’t even receive a good night kiss when we’re both too exhausted at night.”

He gasped when his fiancé roughly flipped him over ‘til he was lying on his front. “V-Victor, what—“ His question was halted when Victor gradually lowered the zipper of his costume. “We’re really doing it?” He murmured, nervous yet excited.

Victor chuckled. “Oh, Yuuri, I hope this will answer you query.” Yuuri stiffened when he felt Victor’s erection through his pants when the silver-head leaned so close his member was right on Yuuri’s back.

“Y-You’re hard,” He murmured, surprised.

“Have you even seen the way you passionately practiced Eros earlier? If I wasn’t trying to stay on my coach mode, I would have shoved you on the ice and made love to you senselessly ‘til everyone knows that you’re mine and they couldn’t look at you as if you could be theirs,” Victor sneered and finally reached the end of the zipper.

“You could have pulled me inside our hotel room the moment we’re alone, you know. What’s with this grand gesture?” He asked, and whimpered when Victor eased him onto his knees to get his attire off part after part. He closed his eyes when his fiancé managed to remove his sleeves and slipped the costume down his front that his whole chest, abdomen and neck was exposed.

Victor hummed again, and whispered right beside Yuuri’s ear: “There’s something seductive with the thought of me removing your costume as I think of ways to make you scream as I thrust inside you mercilessly afterwards.”

He shuddered as Victor proved his point by slapping his ass. “And you’re fucking slow,” He snapped.

“Patience, darling,” The other teased. Yuuri let himself be picked up a little as Victor pulled the costume down his legs. He shivered when Victor left it ‘til his knees. “Oh dear, such a bad boy. I told you not to wear anything under, didn’t I?”

He looked over his shoulder, and smirked. “There’s something seductive with the thought of you ripping my brief off as I think of the sound it will create which will make me even more excited.”

Victor stared at him for few moments in shock before laughing. “God, I love you,” He whispered in awe before kissing Yuuri passionately again. Yuuri turned breathless when Victor continued kissing him while slipping his arms around Yuuri’s chest before finding for the brunet’s nipples.

“Ahhnggg!” Yuuri exclaimed with wide eyes when Victor pinched both at the same time.

He felt his fiance’s smile grow as it peppered kisses on Yuuri’s back. “Ah, I remembered when you were not as sensitive as this. And look at you know, oozing pre-cum by a simple pinch.”

He panted as he took leverage by his fiance’s arms. “A-A-And whose fault is that? Who is it who loves playing with my buds ‘til I’m screaming because of their overstimulation?”

He squirmed when Victor pinched them again before rubbing them. “Oh, my Yuuri. Just admit you’re sensitive.”

“Fuck me if I am.”

“Exactly what I have in mind!” Victor chimed with an annoying laugh.

He turned abruptly and shocked the other by suddenly bracing his hands on the hem of his fiance’s shirt. “It’s quite unfair to have me this naked while you’re warm and fully-clothed right? Let me help you with that,” He murmured and effortlessly removed the gray shirt his coach was wearing. He looked down at the silver-head’s tightening pants. “Oh dear, that looks like it needs to breathe. I’ll be kind enough to help you with that too.”

He unbuttoned Victor’s pants and slipped the zipper down. He pulled the pants down his fiance’s waist. Victor grew impatient and removed them himself before throwing them on the ground with his shirt.

Yuuri’s SP Costume was still by his knees, hopefully not torn or damaged.

Victor’s cock was hard the moment Yuuri pulled down the other’s boxers. He knelt and poke it. “Too huge,” He teased.

“Yuuri, I swear that if you keep teasing me like that, you will regret it later,” Victor panted.

He smirked and kissed the top of Victor’s cock. Victor moaned lowly. “But I don’t feel like giving you a blow job yet. You threw me at the bed, after all, which is very rude—“

“Yuuri, I am not kidding when I say that I will fuck you the way you want all night if you just stop teasing me because I am a second away from fucking your throat,” Victor hissed.

He wrapped his forefinger and thumb around his fiance’s cock before murmuring a teasing: “Patience, darling.” He then suddenly started bobbing Victor’s cock inside his mouth. His own was oozing pre-cum as Victor groaned loudly before him.

Up and down.

Up and down.

He slowed down and using his tongue to swirl it around the tip like a lollipop. “Shit!” Victor moaned. He smirked and sucked down again with the gentle use of his teeth to create more friction.

Yuuri halted for a second when Victor grabbed his hair and pulled. But it made him even more thrilled to make his fiancé come, so he increased his rhythm and used his other hand to play with Victor’s balls.

With the stimulation caused by his lips, teeth, tongue and hands, Victor cummed in his mouth without a warning other than a scream of, “Fuck!”

He swallowed it before Victor could even protest –he usually did—and licked his lips. “So, what’s ne—“

Yuuri wasn’t expecting for the silver-head to turn him around again ‘til he was on his front. The difference was that Victor pulled his hips up so that his ass was up in the air. His eyes widened when he heard the _snip_ of a pair of scissors. He took a sharp intake of breath when he felt part of his briefs being cut. He shivered when a breeze made contact with his entrance.

And he realized how that happened when he heard the snap of a bottle container. In a matter of seconds, Victor’s thumb was circling around the outside of his entrance.

“S-S-Shit, you cut that part out? Like really?” He stammered.

“You know, I just realized how voice-y you are tonight. And not just that, you’re very sassy tonight~” Victor mocked. “Let’s play a little game.”

“Victor.”

“You see, this is just part one. The last part is you wearing your Free Skate. But let’s change the mechanics a little bit for that – for the second part, I will gag you.”

His eyes widened. “G-Gag me with what?”

“Why need an article of cloth when I can just place my fingers inside your mouth, right?” Victor asked before easing his index finger inside Yuuri. His insides clenches upon hearing those words leave his fiance’s mouth. “Ahhh~ so tight.” He squirmed when Victor inserted his middle finger and scissored Yuuri open.

He moaned when the silver-head inserted his ring finger and rubbed Yuuri’s muscles inside. “Hnngg!” He groaned when those fingers touched a spot he badly wanted to be rubbed again.

“Oh? Was that your sweet spot? Have I found it?”

“You usually find it, Victor. You’re too good at—Oh, fucking shit!” He hissed in pleasure as Victor found his prostrate again and rubbed it continually. “V-V-Victor, oh god. Oh god. Victor!” He screamed when Victor remained rubbing his prostrate while pumping Yuuri’s cock up and down.

He clenched his hands on the bedsheets when the Russian rubbed even harder before squeezing Yuuri’s cock. His vision turned hot white upon that poke on his prostrate which was the last straw to make him spill.

“Fuck!” He whispered-screamed as his knees gave out and he ended up lying on the bed, back turned to Victor.

He gulped when he heard a bottle being opened and then closed again. He let himself be eased onto his back as Victor readied his cock to enter Yuuri.

“Just so you know, I’m not stopping even if you scream ‘stop’ over and over again,” Victor warned with a smirk. He leaned down and effortlessly ripped Yuuri’s brief ‘til it was out of his way. The sound made Yuuri’s entrance clench a little bit in anticipation.

“Seeing as I’m not even tired, I think you’ll be the one screaming ‘Stop’ or ‘Enough' tonight, Victor. And remember, you still have part two~” He murmured. With his shame and embarrassment down the drain, he closed his legs. “I don’t want to be the only one feeling good. Tell me what you want me to do.”

Victor smiled, and brushed Yuuri's cheeks with his thumbs. “I want you to enjoy. Seeing your flushed face, and hearing your lewd noises and words are enough to make me feel good. Although, I would really like it if you beg a little bit.”

“Oh?” He mocked and closed his legs even more. “I don’t know how.” He wrapped his arms around Victor’s neck and whispered, “Victor, I’m still a little shy. Please spread my legs open wide, and fuck me senselessly and mercilessly until I don’t know my own name.”

“Shit,” Victor mumbled and forcefully spread Yuuri’s legs apart. “You’re a skater, a very flexible skater. Show me how flexible you really are as we fuck in this position ‘til part two starts.”

Yuuri kept his hands on his legs to continue spreading them wide apart. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I can stay on this position until—oh my god!” He screamed as Victor thrust in him without warning. It was a good thing he produced slick because of Victor’s stimulation earlier.

“Shit, shit, shit!” He chanted in pleasure in rhythm with Victor’s thrust in and out of him. He arched his back when Victor leaned down to suck on his sensitive buds. “V-Victor!” He gasped when the silver-head alternated on biting both of his nipples.

“Just call my name, and I’ll make you feel like you’re gonna faint with pleasure, my Yuuri,” Victor whispered and pulled out.

He moaned loudly when Victor pumped in him again and again. His insides squeezed, which made Victor groan and grow even bigger that his next push brushed Yuuri’s sweet spot.

“Victor!” He shouted when Victor’s cock pressed against it again. “There, there, yes, there!” He yelled into the pillow. His fiancé might have gotten the message because he was riding the high of pleasure and near orgasm at each thrust after that.

Victor’s hands were busy plucking and twirling Yuuri’s nipples, which was making things even worse [better] that he couldn’t think straight anymore.

“V-Victor, oh my god, s-s-stop! N-No, too much stimulation!”

Victor smirked at him. “Told you I was starving.”

The rhythm turned even faster, uneven and pleasurable. He wrapped his legs around his fiance’s waist and kept his hips pace with Victor’s thrust within him. He rolled his hips, and found that that made the Russian’s dick rub even more with his prostrate.

“Oh my fucking shit!” He cussed as the tip of his fiance’s dick rubbed hard against his sweet spot. “Holy—Hnnnhhggg!” He grunted as Victor teased him by pushing even deeper inside him.

He rolled his hips and along with it, Victor’s dick rubbed roughly with his sweet spot.

“I’ll do the hip-rolling, fuck me hard and fast, Victor!” He yelled in pleasure.

Victor hummed in understanding before starting a rhythmic pace again. It started slow but as Yuuri clenched around him, the silver-head turned merciless and fucked him even harder. And then as he succumbed down on the bed with each pound inside him, the rhythm became faster that the bed was creaking with the motions of their love-making. “More! More! H-Harder! F-F-Faster!” He scratched his nails on his fiance’s back as he screamed Victor’s name over and over until he was at the peak of his orgasm, and he climaxed.

Throughout his orgasm, Victor pumped in him a little slower. After several more pounding, Victor spilled his cum inside Yuuri’s ass.

 Victor panted above him, his arms lax on his sides. He wiped his sweat, and was about to pull out until Yuuri pushed Victor down on the bed and sat up on the silver-head’s abdomen. “Another round,” He whispered and readied his entrance for Victor’s hardening member.

“A-Already?”

“You started this, just so you know,” He teased and sat down onto Victor’s dick. He moaned when he felt himself being filled again after seconds of being empty and clenching with nothing. “I’m not gonna stop even if you scream at me to stop.”

“I will never dare~” Victor answered with a sly smirk.

Yuuri threw his hair backward with a matching gasp of shock when Victor pumped upward. He slapped his ass down while Victor pumped upwards. With few tries, they found a rhythm where they were both being given pleasure.

They tried different more positions in the bed until they were panting from having so many rounds in a night.

 

An hour had passed when Victor shoved a new plastic bag in his arms. “Enter the bathroom and then read the note.”

A little weak, he slipped into the bathroom and opened the plastic. He found a new note inside with his FS costume. He took out the note and his cheeks turned so red when he read the words written on it: _Wear that. But without the outer layer on, just the leotard. When you go out, face the window panel. Be ready! <3 – Victor_

He shakily put on his leotard which was see-through abdomen above, and was a thin fabric downwards. He hesitantly went out of the bathroom only to find Victor pushing the curtain on a side so that the view outside could be seen clearly.

And so were they.

“It’s one in the morning. No one will look here and find out who we are. Scream at the top of your lungs. Moan as loud as you can. Beg as much as you need. Your wish is my command~” Victor teased and pulled him ‘til they were face-to-face. Yuuri chuckled when Victor planted a kiss on his nose. “I love you so much.”

“Yeah, I can tell,” Yuuri mocked. He stood on his toes and kissed Victor’s lips. “I love you too. Now, are we fucking or am I going to need to call someone else to sate my craving to be filled?”

He gasped when Victor shoved him face first on the window. “And do you really think I’ll let you go?”

“Of course not, I could easily slip outside, though,” He answered just to rile the other up.

He shuddered when Victor bit the back of his neck deeply. Victor must have not felt satisfied because he even tilted Yuuri’s hair back until his neck was exposed. “Mine,” He snarled and left even bigger marks on the brunet’s neck and collarbone.

“Mine,” The Russian growled and suddenly entered him.

His eyes widened. “Oh—shit.”

He moaned shamelessly as Victor pumped in and out of him with no sense of rhythm which made it hard for Yuuri to help on riding their pleasures high together, and just let himself be fucked ‘til he was squirming with pleasure.  

His body was slapping against the thick glass windows, and he couldn’t even bother caring when Victor placed a finger inside his mouth. He obediently sucked on it. Victor groaned and hummed a pleased sound. He swirled his tongue around the said finger and sucked on it even harder.

“Hnnnhhh!” He screamed when Victor pulled his hair backwards. With his head tilted back, a finger fucking his mouth, and a hard cock entering him deeply, he was getting even more thrilled with their circumstance.

“Ah, my Yuuri’s excited. Is this what you like? Rough? Hard? Deep? Fast?”

He whined.

“Should I make the pace even more merciless and senseless until you cannot breathe?”

He whimpered.

“Do you want to me to fingerfuck you while pounding you as if I’m breeding you?”

He groaned and felt pre-cum dripping down onto the ground.

Victor bit his earlobe and inserted two more fingers in his mouth. Yuuri growled when Victor purposely pulled out to slap Yuuri’s ass. “You like that?” Another smack.

He almost collapsed.

Victor took the opportunity and slammed back inside him. The pace was ruthless. The fingers in his mouth were also making his brain fuzzy. The other hand that pinched and rubbed his nipples were making him weak.

A brush on his prostrate.

Another.

And before he knew it, he was screaming, “Victor!” at the top of his lungs as he rode his climax. His cum trailed down the glass window. Victor shook inside him before spilling an amount Yuuri never thought he’d manage to receive and welcome inside him.

His insides twitched when Victor pulled out. They were both panting as they slumped onto each other after their frantic love making.

 

“God, this is what happens when we don’t get to make love for two weeks,” Victor murmured as he pulled them inside the bathroom and started preparing a bath. “I turn into a beast to ravish you.”

“Don’t fool me, Victor. You’re a beast even if we make love every night. I just need to flip the right switch if I want the sweet, gentle kind or the rough, beast-like breeding,” He mumbled and went inside the bathtub after Victor did. The water reached ‘til his collarbones.

They spent the next twenty minutes with tender shows of affection. Victor peppered Yuuri’s face, neck and back with sweet kisses and words.

To reciprocate, Yuuri took Victor’s hand in his and massages his fiance’s hand while spilling his feelings to the silver-head.

Before they stepped out of the bath, he looked over his shoulder and found himself being kissed passionately on the lips. “I love you,” Victor murmured adoringly.

He chuckled and brushed his thumb on the silver-head’s eyelid. “I love you too.”

 

The next day, everyone was looking at them slyly. The others who weren’t participating for the Four Continents also visited just for them to be complete. It made things worse and more embarrassing.

“Had a fun night?” Chris teased.

“Broke the bed?” JJ added.

“Enjoyed waking up others?” Yurio snarled.

Leo covered his face with his hands. “I heard too much; should have charged my iPod yesterday morning.”

Guang Hong blushed and mumbled, “I-I-I feel like I was seeing everything even if I was rooms away.”

Seung Gil Lee glared hard at them. “Never approach me again.”

Emil laughed out loud. “Must have been intense.”

Mickey was crying in a corner. “I am too young. Too young.”

Goergi sighed sadly at corner. “Me and Anya would have been the same if she ain’t playin’ and cheatin’ like a bitch that she is.”

Otabek was staring at the wall. “Please let me pretend I don’t know you until I get those noises and images out of my mind.”

Phichit chuckled and explained, “Next time you two fuck, warn your neighbours, check if the room is soundproof, use a cloth as a gag, and scream in a different language no one will understand. I will never get the image of my best friend being fucked senselessly out of mind in my whole life.”

Yuuri’s grew aflame, and Victor just laughed apologetically.

“Gah! This is all your fault, Victor!” The Japanese shouted, teary-eyed with embarrasment, and stomped away.

“Yuuri? Yuuri? Are you mad? Yuuri, come on, talk to me!” Victor begged as Yuuri entered the rink, and did his best to not make eye contact and avoid the silver-head. “Yuuurrrriii! I'm sorry! I forgot!”

They laughed out loud when Yuuri raised his skate guard and threatened to throw it at his fiancé. Victor spluttered and quickly glided away -- back to others.

He sniffed sadly. “He won’t talk to me! What if he cancels the engagement and divorce me?” He cried out.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Turned crappier than I even realized and expected. [Still unedited.] It was a little rushed, but meh. At least I tried doing one. 
> 
> Sorry!
> 
> I have another ficlet planned about his SP costume filled wih innuendo yet again, so please tune in~
> 
> KUDOS AND COMMENTS SUPER DUPER APPRECIATED!
> 
> Yell, rage and scream at me on Tumblr @ lovefadesminehas021 and on Twitter @ LFMH021!
> 
> Love y'all!


End file.
